Fragrance delivery devices are used to emit fragrances into the ambient environment. The use of fragrances can enhance a user's experience within a particular space. For example, fragrances may increase a potential buyer's desire to make a food or retail purchase. In another example, less desirable fragrances may discourage entry or lingering within a particular space.